generationgirldollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsie Peterson
Chelsie Peterson She was marketed as being born in London, England. Chelsie came to International High when her dad, a Consul General from England, was transferred to the United States. Chelsie is an exchange student who now lives in a two-floor lavish apartment in New York's East Side on Embassy Row (96th Street) with her mother and father. Chelsie is well-off. She has her own cook, housekeeper, and driver. During later lines, according to the website, Chelsie and her family moved to Hong Kong, China. She enjoys exploring music from around the world. More than anything, Chelsie likes to play the songs she writes and won Best Student Song in England with a deeply moving song about homelessness. She is a true humanitarian who loves our earth and animals. Chelsie's friends can always count on her to be kindhearted and trustworthy. She can be forgetful sometimes, but she's passionate about anything she believes in. Chelsie is very modest, shy, and reserved by nature. Chelsie isn't very organized and she doesn't handle pressure very well. She is considered to be rather ditzy and scatter-brained. Despite her messy side, she can be a perfectionist, wanting everything in her life to operate smoothly and expecting too much from herself. Her passion includes music, helping the homeless, and the environment. Her favorite thing to do is write songs and poetry. She likes to talk with her friends for hours. Her friends say she is romantic and sensitive. Her fav way to chill is playing different musical instruments. Her coolest hangout is the coffee house. Her hobbies include writing poetry and composing music. Chelsie also enjoys plays, especially musicals, and hopes to be in one. Her aspirations are to be a professional singer/songwriter and poet. Her favorite food is veggie burgers or "garden burgers". She also likes New York bagel and cream cheese. Chelsie's favorite movies are any movies that include attractive actors. Her favorite color is purple. She says her style is eclectic-like vintage dress with combat boots. Her favorite class is English composition. She also loves history. Her favorite saying is "That rocks!". Her gen beat duty is editor. She writes about protecting animals and the environment. Her favorite music is folk and world music. She loves dreamy ballet steps. Chelsie's ideal guy is someone who is gorgeous, caring, and shares her interests in literature and music. Chelsie has had many crushes, falling in and out of love easily. She's considered the naïve romantic of the bunch, and is often caught in many dramatic relationships. According to the Gen Beat chatroom online, Chelsie's father, a consul general, received a new assignment stationed in China. Chelsie and her mother had to move with him. Chelsie's Family and Family Friends Dad-A consul general whose job keeps him away from his family most of the time, which impacts Chelsie's life tremendously. Chelsie feels the closest to her father. They share love of the theater, especially musicals. He also enjoys her music. Mum-A gracious hostess who often entertains ambassadors from other countries in her home. Chelsie's mother can be strict. Chelsie has a difficult time expressing her feelings to her mother. Her mother was also the daughter of a diplomat. Despite this, it has made her more critical of Chelsie than understanding. Still, it's obvious she deeply cares for her daughter and wants her to be happy. Her mother attended an all-girls boarding school called Underwood when she was Chelsie's age. It had been a tradition in her family. Alice-Chelsie's cook and housekeeper who manages to prepare meals exactly as they would've been prepared in Chelsie's home country in England. James-Chelsie's driver who disapproves of New York's rogue culture and ill-mannered youth. He appears very stiff, distant, and polite. Generationgirl.com's Printable Items Listed Chelsie's Dance Party Favorites (from the 2000s): *Hands (Jewel) *Don't Say You Love Me (M2M) *Aidia (Sarah MacLachlan) *Summer Girls (LFO) She was released in 1998. She was a "transferred" doll after the Dance Party line. Two books entitled Singing Sensation and Taking Charge by Melanie Stewart were about her personal adventures, but she was included in ten other books. Lines she was included in: *Generation Girl First Edition *Generation Dance Party Books *Singing Sensation *Taking charge --Soratothamax (talk) 02:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Soratothamax Other Characters Barbie Roberts Nichelle Williams/Watson Tori Burns Lara Morelli-Strauss Ana Suarez Mari Nakano Blaine Gordon